The present invention relates to a novel radiation counter which is especially useful for, but not limited to, the detection of the radiation contamination on a body.
Any facility which handles radioactive materials normally has access to a whole-body counter which may accurately detect the presence of radionuclides and pinpoint the position of the same in a body. Unfortunately, the whole-body counters currently being marketed, such as the "Whole-Body-Counter" manufactured by Helgeson Nuclear Services, Inc. of Pleasanton, Calif., require ten minutes of time per person as well as an operator, in most cases. Evaluation of the results from the whole-body-counters must be at a location remote from the actual measuring device, in certain cases.
There is a need for a radiation counter which can quickly and easily detect radioactive contamination on and/or internally deposited radionuclides in selected parts of the body as a complimentary procedure to a whole-body-counter.